The Apple Tree
by silvazetz
Summary: Arthur died and Alfred wants to find him since he can see ghosts. But when he finally finds him as reborn, he has all his memories except the ones of Alfred. Can Arthur regain all his memories to let Alfred confess to the Brit? USUK, maybe some fluff.
1. Try to catch me

**Chapter 1: Try to catch me**

Alfred took the roses that laid on his desk and rushed for the door. 'Oh, Alfred, leaving so soon?' Francis asked. 'Yeah, ya know what day it is. He doesn't like it when I'm late so yeah.' The Frenchman chuckled. 'Yes, indeed. Give him my regards.' 'Will do!' Alfred yelled as he walked out the door. Francis sighed. 'That idiot…'

He took the bus, since it was quite the distance to walk where Arthur would be waiting. Alfred had fallen in love with Arthur a long time ago. He never confessed to the Brit, since he was too scared to Arthur's frowning face and lecture him about his silly confession. It only made Alfred sad, but he would never stop doing what he'd do every year.

He stepped off the bus and walked into the cemetery. Arthur always used to come here and look at the grave of his parents. They died in a car accident. Arthur never spoke of it, so Alfred decided to leave him alone on the matter.

'Happy Birthday Arthur.' Alfred spoke softly, like a whisper you could barely hear.

He laid the roses down on the grave.

'Here rests:

Arthur Kirkland

21-12-1978 – 23-4-2009

"Keep Calm

And

Carry On"

The grave was lit with candles today. It usually wasn't, but this was his birthday. He looked around and only saw Arthur's magical friends and a few ghosts. Since one of Arthur's magic tricks, he could see the dead around him. He never told Arthur about it. He was glad, he didn't.

Every year he would search the cemetery far and wide for Arthur's soul, hoping to find it and see him once more, but year after year, he couldn't find him.

After hours of searching around, there was still no Arthur to be found. He grew pretty scared of the ghosts around him though. They found it suspicious how Alfred acted, they began to come closer.

At loss, he headed home. Why was he even thinking of such thing? Of finding Arthur? What would he do when he found him? Confess to a ghost? _Stop dreaming._

oOoOo

'He opened the door to his house and walked inside. 'Ace~ I'm Home~' He yelled but Ace didn't come. 'Ace? Where are ya little kitty cat?' He looked in the living room to see his goldfish untouched and nothing broken. He looked in the kitchen to see if Ace has stuffed himself into the fridge but he wasn't.

'Ace?'

He heard sounds from upstairs now. His bedroom? He went up and opened the door, only to be stunned. He didn't saw Ace. No, not in the slightest.

He saw Ace and _Arthur._

Arthur in flesh and blood, playing with Ace.

'A-Arthur..?'

Arthur looked up at Alfred and stayed quiet for a bit before answering him. 'Y-Yes?'

'Thank god, you're alright…' Alfred walked to the Brit and hugged him tightly and felt tears come up in his eyes. 'I MISSED YOU!' Alfred sobbed into Arthur.

'O-Oh O-Okay then…' Arthur said awkwardly and lightly hugged Alfred back.

'D-Dude, something wrong? If there's somethin' then tell me.'

Arthur paused at that.

'Who are you?'


	2. Try to keep me

Dumbfound, Alfred stared at Arthur. Surely he wasn't joking. The Brit was not that much of a joker.

'I-Iggy... Very funny. But, how did you get here?'

His mind was flooded with questions. How was he still alive? How did he get here? Why was he here?

'I-I don't know lad. I woke up here and found this cat. Ace was his name?'

'Yeah...'

'He's nice.'

'…Thanks Arthur.'

He stared up again. 'How do you know my name?'

'What are you talking about? I've known you for years. How come you don't remember me?'

Arthur just stared blankly at the American. He couldn't be right. He never even saw this man before.

'...I don't know. I don't know you. Who are you then?'

'I...'

He hesitated in answering since this could be his chance. He could tell Arthur they were lovers. He could.

'I'm Alfred, you're colleague at work.'

He wouldn't. If he had to gain Arthur, then his inner hero wouldn't cheat. When he was a child, he used to play as a hero and cry various things as he jumped off the stairs. But Alfred wouldn't lie to Arthur. If he had to bring back his memories, then he would.

'I see...' Arthur looked through the room and saw some pictures of Alfred and him among others which were most likely his parents and his own friends. He stood up and walked over to the pictures and gently touched the frame of one that had both of them pictured.

'It's us...'

'Yeah, it's when we graduated.'

He was right. They both looked younger and Arthur knew it was definitely himself in the picture. He felt so blank on the inside for not knowing anything about Alfred. Whenever he tries to remember he just sees a big black blur in his memory. He remembers everything, everyone, except Alfred. Why would he do that?

Arthur sank to the ground and sobbed. 'Fuck, why can't I remember you?'

'I don't know... But would you like to stay the night? I could sleep on the couch if ya want?'

'No, that's okay. I'll sleep with you in your bed.'

And as soon that decision was made, they both headed off to bed, both of them still puzzled about what has happened that day.

oOo

Arthur woke up in an empty bed. Alfred's side was still warm he felt and he gently closed his eyes again. His progress was unfortunately interrupted by an American that came into the bedroom with his breakfast for both of them.

'Mornin'!'

'Good morning…' Arthur said half asleep. Wasn't this just all a dream, he thought while he sat up, but he looked at Alfred and felt his heart sank. Alfred placed their breakfast on the bed. And saw the disappointed look on Arthur's face. Though, Arthur was curious.

'Shouldn't we go to wo—'

'We can't.' Alfred interrupted. Alfred was right this time. Arthur was supposed to be dead. No way Arthur just could come and walk in like nothing ever happened to him. Alfred just couldn't leave Arthur on his own as well. There was a big chance Arthur couldn't even go out of his house. Not to the neighbourhood he used to live in. Or the bookshop he used to spend his time reading. Or the library where he looked up things for research.

Arthur could not leave the house.

He took Arthur's hand and squeezed it thightly.

'I'm going to make you remember me. I promise'


End file.
